


to join together

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Saving the World, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Brainy had a question. "Shall we join together and then hunt houses?"He waited for Kara and Nia to answer.





	to join together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

They were all half asleep, curled together on the couch while some people hunted for houses the three of them knew they would never be able to afford on television. Every part of Nia’s body ached, and she was sure she was probably going to look more purple and blue than she was anything else.

The battle had been hard fought and intense. They had thought it was just a small band of aliens causing trouble by stealing from local businesses but instead it had been a large number of aliens and humans who had the goal — of course — of taking over the entire business sector of the city. It had been Nia’s vision that had given them the clue of where they were hiding, and she felt pretty proud of herself, lying there tucked between Brainy and Kara as the people on TV moved on the next house that did not have the location they were hoping for. She also had taken down almost ten guys all on her own, and even though that was nothing compared to Kara — and probably even to Alex — she was pretty proud of that as well, not having been in this whole superhero business nearly as long as them.

Next to her, Nia felt Kara shift and her breath start to deepen a little. And Brainy hadn’t spoken in nearly an hour, which was unusual for him because he was always pointing out defects in the house hunting people’s methods of choosing their place of residence, so she assumed he was sleeping too.

Nia’s eyelids were heavy as well, and the only thing still keeping her awake was the warm memories of a job well done and celebrating with Kara and Brainy when they got back, toasting each other and engulfing an entire pint of ice cream. And then they had toppled on to the couch with the intention of going to shower one by one — they had tried it all together one time but that had been a disaster, even with Kara flying around. If they were ever on House Hunters, they were going to need a bathroom with a shower that was about ten times the size of a normal one — but instead no one had moved and they were all still covered with some alien and human blood and guts, which surprisingly was not at all disgusting anymore after she had been helping to save the world for almost a year.

The people on the television were getting blurry and their voices sounded even farther away than they had just a few moments ago. Nia let her lids close all the way, and was just about to sink into the sweet abyss of sleep when she felt Brainy’s finger jab her a little too hard in the ribs to have been an accident.

She opened her eyes.

“Are you awake?” Brainy asked into her ear.

“I am now,” Nia told him. The spot where he poked her ached a little, which was saying something considering all her other bruises.

“I was contemplating,” he said.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

“These people we watch on the television who buy houses because they want to live their dream with each other. That is how you described it, yes?”

Nia didn’t remember saying those exact words, but it sounded like her, so she nodded, still ready to get back to the comfort of sleep. “Sure.”

“Well, I think I might like to hunt houses then with you and Kara until we are all old and expire.”

Nia blinked. Her brain felt foggy. “What?” she said.

“I want us three to hunt houses,” Brainy repeated.

“Why do you want us to hunt for houses?” Nia said. “You like our apartment just fine.”

“That is what people do when they join themselves together, yes?”

“What?” Nia shifted so she was sitting up. Next to her, Kara’s breathing changed again, and Nia had a feeling their conversation had woken her up.

“I think we should all join together and hunt houses,” Brainy repeated.

Nia rubbed her eyes. Join together … join together …. join together…

She gasped and turned to Brainy. “Are you asking us to marry you?”

Brainy’s expression didn’t change. “Join together. Yes,” he said. “I wish to join with you and hunt houses.”

Nia felt a grin spread across her face. She turned to the side and poked Kara.

“Kara, wake up, Brainy’s asking us to marry him.”

“Brainy’s what?” Kara sat up beside Nia.

“I wish to join together with you two and hunt houses and live our dream,” Brainy said. “Like the people on the television.”

“Yes,” Nia said.

Brainy turned to her. “Yes, you will join with me?” he said, and a smile started to form on his lips.

“Yes, I will marry you,” Nia laughed. “And Kara. I will marry you and Kara.”

“I think I’m still asleep,” Kara said, “but if this is real, then yes, I will marry you, Brainy, and you, Nia, as well.”

“And hunt houses?” Brainy added.

“And hunt houses!” Kara and Nia said in unison.

•••

Brainy wanted to join together and start hunting houses the very next morning. Kara and Nia explained to him that they could not just do that, that they had to have some time, and there were people who would want to see them joined together.

None of them wanted a big wedding, nor wanted to draw it out for a long time, but Kara wanted to make sure Clark and Lois and their newborn baby girl could come, and Nia wanted to try to see if her sister would make it and a few other relatives she hadn’t seen in a while but who she had been close to as a child. 

Brainy was appeased by all the planning that went into a wedding. He and Alex would look over wedding catalogues and give Kara and Nia pages and pages of dresses they thought were pretty. Brainy also found the food tasting part to be very interesting and wanted to try everything at every place.

They settled on a small wedding to be held at Kara’s adopted mother’s house in early December, before the rush of the holidays and so they could officially be a family by then. But as luck would have it, the alien hunters in National City were not so keen on letting them keep to their timeframe.

They had gotten word that aliens were being kidnapped and possibly sold on the black market, especially females that could produce half alien half human children, something that hit Nia intensely and intimately. She loved that her heritage was split between species, but it was not something her parents had been forced into, and she didn’t want any child growing up as a weapon nor any woman being forced to have a child she did not want.

She had begun to spend more and more time investigating leads as the DEO spent more and more time receiving reports of aliens gone missing. Soon, Nia was barely coming home, and she almost forgot about the wedding. Of course, she was lucky that neither Brainy nor Kara ever shamed her for that. In fact, Kara spent almost as much time investigating as she did and Brainy was forever at the DEO helping Alex to follow up leads that way. 

And then the week of the wedding loomed and Lena Luthor showed up at the DEO to say she overheard one of her distributors talking about a big drop that was supposed to go down by the port two nights from then — the same night Kara, Brainy and Nia were supposed to join together.

“We can’t leave those women and children in need,” Nia said to her two fiancés, and she wanted to cry because she knew they had to be disappointed.

“We’re not going to,” Kara said. “This comes first. It always has to.” 

“Brainy?” Nia turned to him.

“We will join together later then,” he said. “Kara’s mother’s house will not move its location, I presume.”

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled to have us anytime,” Kara said. 

And so they showed up to the DEO and set off with Alex and the other agents. The intel turned out to be right, and in the middle of guns blazing and fists flying and freeze guns going off, they took down the alien and baby traffickers, and nothing had ever felt so good.

Until Brainy looked at Nia and then back at Kara.

“It is our joining day,” he said. “Why do we not join now?”

“Ummmm,” Nia said.

“It will never be a right time,” Brainy said. “J’onn Jones could go get your mother, Kara, and Alex is already here. And J’onn Jones says he can officiate our ceremony.”

“You want to get married … here?” Nia clarified, looking around at the bodies and the destruction. “In the middle of a battlefield?”

“It seems fitting,” Brainy said. “Plus we do not know what threat will come up tomorrow.”

He had a point. 

“Okay,” Nia said, despite herself. “Let’s do it.”

She and Brainy turned to Kara, who laughed. “Yes,” she said. “Let’s do it. Let’s get married.”


End file.
